Amnesia
by M-T
Summary: Michelangelo got amnesia. His brothers take turns watching over him hoping he regains his memory. This is hard because Mikey can only speak Español. How do things work out?
1. Definition of a person who forgets

It was noon but it's hard to tell when you live in a sewer. I should know, cause I live there. My name is Michelangelo. I have three other brothers and we are mutants and turtle type...um red-eared something or other. So anyway as I was saying it was noon one day like last week and I got hit on the head. Yeah, well, I get hit on the head a lot when Raph feels like he needs a target and if you include the times I goof around when Sensei is speaking and he uses his little wood stick. We were watching the TVs, Don and I, since there was nothing else to do.  
  
How'd I know it was noon? Easy! One of the shows I watch was on which is at 12:30-ish. Not that it's my favorite. There was nothing else to do.  
  
"Que tu quieres, Roberto?!" A woman shouted threateningly at a man standing about four feet from her. She asked Robert what he wanted.  
  
"Pero Maria, yo te amo." The man confusedly replied 'But Maria, I love you.'  
  
"Tu no me amas!" The woman again began moving away from him saying he didn't love her. "Tu estabas con mi hermana, Jocelyn!" Maria finished by saying he was with her sister Jocelyn.  
  
"Oh no." Robert put a hand over his mouth. "Como yo puedos saber? Eres identica hermanas. Ella jugaste como eras tu. No sabe. Perdoname." He put his hand down saying he couldn't have known since they were identical sisters and she portrayed playing her. He didn't know. Will she forgive him?  
  
She stood there in long silence and angrily turned around to give him the answer when the screen froze and credits ran through it.  
  
"No!!!" Mikey cried hugging a couch cushion. Donatello who sat next to him rolled his eyes. "You can't end it there!! I have to know!!" As he got up he thew the couch pillow to Don who ducked. Mikey then continued to head toward the many TVs.  
  
Don waited till he had gotten up looking for the next episode on another channel instead of using the remote. "If you're going to get all 'emotional' about it..." He twiddled his fingers when he said emotional. "...She says yes."  
  
Mikey's head shot back. "What?! How do you know?"  
  
"Oh please. It's pretty obvious. All shows are the same. You just have to use your head. Besides..." Donatello leaned over to retrieve something he'd hidden by sitting on it. He then waved a book in air. "...I have a TV guide." He smiled widely at his own ingeniousness.  
  
"Give me, please?" Mikey crawled back over to Donatello, hands crossed near that pleading face he makes. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee?!"  
  
He hid the book behind his back. "No way. You know how hard it is to find a TV guide... for the same week you live in for that matter?"  
  
"Yeah!!" Michelangelo charged at Donatello who avoids him by back flipping behind the sofa.  
  
"Poor, Mikey. Wants my book when he doesn't like to read."  
  
"I read."

"Yes, comics."

"Oh, come on! We can battle for it! Get hit 3 times and loose."  
  
"Battle is just another word for fight. Mikey, you know I won't."  
  
"If you don't I'll... touch stuff in your room."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Are you sure?" Michelangelo gets up smirking, and goes to the ladder slowly climbing it toward Don's room.  
  
"I know you won't because I'll call Sensei."  
  
"He's not here." Mikey got closer to Donatello's room.  
  
"Leo..."  
  
"...went with Master Splinter." Mikey finished for him slyly as he was 2 feet away from the room.  
  
"Okay! Just, get very far away."  
  
Michelangelo happily complied and jumped back down into the living room area yielding his nunchuks. Just then Raphael had stepped into the living room as Don grabbed his bo. They got into dueling mode and took their poses six feet apart from another. He knew something was up.  
  
"I'll bite. What's it for?"  
  
Donatello points to the TV guide. "This weeks'."  
  
"This oughta be good." Raphael makes himself comfortable on the couch. "Temptin'. I might just take the winner."  
  
"Bonzai!" Mikey leaps and swings his right nunchuk over his shoulder before propelling it forward to strike at Don's upper left chest area. On its way it entangles on Donatello's bo as he blocks and disarms Mikey of a weapon throwing it over to the side missing Raph's head by a couple of inches.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!!" Raph barks out and tosses the nunchuk back, catching Mikey off guard Don sweeps his Bo by Mikey's left calf tripping him. Making him fall back on his shell.  
  
Don smiles. "One down, two to go."  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Mikey makes a lame attempt to trip Don as well by swinging at his feet, which he dodges by jumping.  
  
"Yes Mikey. That was gonna do it." Raph continues to watch putting in his sarcastic remarks.  
  
Michelangelo rocks on his shell and gains enough momentum to jump back on his feet. This time he swings toward Don's lower hip side, which he blocks at an angle leaving his right side open. Mikey expected this and struck the right side with his other nunchaku.  
  
"Nya! We're even now!"  
  
"Not for long!" Don twirls his long stick and aims for the same spot Michelangelo had. He avoids the attack by striking it. Don uses the other end of the Bo to hit Mikey's other side but its was again struck away.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. I just did that."  
  
"Element of surprise?"  
  
"Nah." Mikey locks on to his opponent's thigh but misses because Donnie jumps back. But in return leaving his head open. Mikey hits it softly with his weapon.  
  
"Bonk! One more to go, dude!"  
  
"You never said anything about the head." Don moved away rubbing it.  
  
"Exactly. I never said anything so it doesn't matter. That guide is mine!"  
  
"No way!" Don rushes toward Mikey. About 3 feet from him he plants his stick to the ground and uses it to push off. He strikes Mikey's plastron with his feet sending the orange wearing turtle flying.  
  
Raph watches Mikey get blown away, hearing the sound of shell meeting plaster. He sat on the couch, looking at his youngest brother, not moving or moaning, against a wall.  
  
Something was wrong because he kept replaying the scene over in his mind, which only took a couple of seconds, over and over and over. He looked up at Don, who paranoid as he was, was able to think first by dropping his weapon and running over to Michelangelo.  
  
"Mikey, I'm sorry. Are you ok? Come on. Tell me you're playing. I'll give you the guide." Donatello spoke mostly unconsciously because he was worried as he checked for damage. The first rule was never to move the body.  
  
He placed a finger by Michelangelo's neck and felt a pulse, one less thing to worry about. He then watched if he was breathing, by the rising of the chest, he was. But his head sort of hung over it blocking his air way so he gently pushed it back, making sure he didn't hear or feel anything wrong. That wasn't broken. He was already talking so he was good so far. Mikey's eyes began to flutter meaning he was coming around. Don sighed. Just then he felt hands at both sides of him pick him up and push him back.  
  
"Wha'd you do to him, Don?!" Raph was playing offense by continuing to shove him.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Donatello got stuck on defense and did the same back, not wanting to. He was still scared and panicky.  
  
Darkness. There was blackness, but then fuzziness, then something touched his head. He almost jumped. Oh good, it was only his hand. Man, for some reason his head hurt. Well the fuzziness part was getting sharper, he thought he saw something move, a lot of something move. Two something's moving. All of a sudden there were noises. No. Shouting. If he knew there was going to be yelling he didn't want his hearing back, it was making his head hurt worse. He closed his eyes and kept them shut till he sat up, still holding his head. There was a weird three-fingered hand on an equally odd lap. This made no sense. There was this yellowish cream hard stuff that ended where the legs started. It belonged to him? Was it tied together? There was a brown something or other cloth around him. Was it supposed to be a belt? Belts aren't tied, are they? Now he saw a weapon beside him? Maybe it was a weapon or maybe it was used to thrash grain or something. Two dense sticks held together by a chain. Each one was individually wrapped.  
  
Mikey flinched at the pain in his head. There was still loud noise around and moving at the top of his vision. He motioned his head up to see.  
  
...What the heck?!  
  
He was right about being two of them, but what were they? He was sitting so who could tell how tall they were. One wore a red bandage, cloth, mask? ...around its eyes. The other had purple. Either way the red one was obviously winning, it was bigger too. What ever they were arguing about he didn't want to know. None of them were paying mind to him so this is a good time to go. He got up making sure he was kept unnoticed. He leaned back and met a wall. Ahh! That rattled his head. Atleast they still hadn't seen him. He felt along side of the wall, slinking off to where ever it would take him to.  
  
"Stop, Raph! This is about, Mikey!" Don threw his arms down giving up. He looked down at his toes. Nice toes. Then looked back over to where Michelangelo was at only to see him cowering away. Raph was about to lunge again clearly not understanding the point of his brother's defeat when Don pointed behind him. He turned to see Mikey sink into the kitchen. Not saying anything else they both followed.  
  
Great. He'd found a kitchen. It wasn't bad, he just wasn't exactly hungry but instead looking for a way out or a hiding area. Maybe this could buy him some time to think. He felt clunky walking around, somewhat heavy. There was green. Why was he seeing green? He touched his face. That was his nose. It felt... big. He remembered his hands now that they were in front of his face. What was he? What were they? Again he saw something move. A pot, a reflection on it, warped and all he could still tell it...it was him.  
  
More green and an orange stripe? He felt the bandana on his face that was the stripe. He was one of those things out there?  
  
His head still ached and took note of everything around him and found a fridge. Convenient. He went to it and searched the freezer finding a bag of frozen broccoli. It'll have to do, I guess. He grabbed it and placed it on his sore head, then closed the fridge door and went back to studying himself.  
  
Donatello and Raphael stood by the door watching what he was doing. Mikey was crouched down in front of the drying rack looking into a pot. He had a bag of cold food on his head. Okay. Raph gave Don a 'what the' glance. Don shrugged knowing Raph wanted him to ask. He walked behind Mikey and tapped his shoulder. Mikey jumped, flinched, turned, fell, and tried clumsily to get back up. Having no success, being on his back, he pushed himself away with his feet.  
  
Finally getting cornered and still stuck he tried reasoning. "Por favor. Damele quieto. Yo no tengo nada."  
  
That stumped them. Raph and Don shared a look before placing their attention back to Mikey. "No comprendo." They both replied in unison. Don put a hand out to help him up.  
  
"Come on, Mikey. I'll get you some aspirin."  
  
He didn't appear like a bad... whatever he was. Mikey hesitated but accepted the help and was pulled up. He sat down at the table observing Don walk off to a cupboard. Raph dropped the bag of frozen vegetables on the table that he had lost while scurrying away. He saw Raph and stared. Weren't these two just fighting before?  
  
"Anything besides your head hurt?"  
  
It spoke to him. No. It had asked him a question. Alright, this presented a problem. He thought of this for a while.  
  
Michelangelo had an accent when he replied. "I no speak Ingles." Hispanic to say the least.  
  
"Wha? Knock it off, Mikey."  
  
"Me not hables English."  
  
"I'm trying to help you. Stop messing with my head!"  
  
"Yo no speak English!!"  
  
Raph was getting frustrated, Mikey was getting frustrated, Don came back with some pills for Mikey and a glass of water.  
  
"What's all the shouting about? And you, didn't you have a headache?"  
  
True. His head was pounding now. He took the water and aspirins offered to him before guzzling them down.  
  
"My problem? It's his. It's almost as he really couldn't really speak English. Sheesh."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. He's doing that crummy Spanish imitation. He ain't droppin' it either."  
  
"Hey, Mikey."  
  
Mikey was still looking at Raph. He'd probably have to stay away from this one. He didn't look all that friendly. Don snapped his fingers, which got his attention.  
  
"Woo hoo? Wonder boy, something wrong?"  
  
He focused on Don. What? He wasn't doing anything wrong. This subject was getting boring and his focus drifted to the room he was in again. There was the door he had entered, cabinets on the wall, stove, sink...  
  
"Tu no hables Ingles?"  
  
...caught off guard. Who'd said those words? His head jolted toward Donatello's direction. Apparently he had been putting two and two together. Mikey nodded at the question he'd asked.  
  
"Tu sabes tu nombre?"  
  
Mikey shook his head sadly and Don's eyes widened. He had a good idea what was going on now.  
  
"Hey, Donnie. I thought you didn't know that stuff."  
  
"I only know a little."  
  
"Then what are you talking about?"  
  
Don sat down slowly. "Raph. He's got amnesia."  
  
"What? Why would ya think that?"  
  
"Look, he's acting strange. He doesn't remember his own name. He keeps looking at everything like he'd never seen it before. His head hurts which means he hit it...against the wall, hard. ...All the classic signs are there."  
  
"Okay. I don't know how you know that but we're screwed."  
  
"Another thing. He was right when he told you he doesn't speak English."  
  
"Ok. Lemme rephrase that. _You're_ screwed."  
  
"You have to help me."  
  
"Me? You did this. All I know is I've seen in movies all you have to do is hit him again and he'll be back to normal." Raph cracks his knuckles and Mikey begins to move away. "If that's how ya want me ta help."  
  
"Nevermind!" Mikey sighs in relief when Raph puts away his weapon.  
  
"Can't you make a potion or something?"  
  
"This isn't a cartoon, Raph. He might regain his memory over time. So we'll just have to start by reminding him." Don places a hand on his own chest. "Donatello." Then points to Raph. "Raphael."  
  
"You and your freakin' soap operas and Spanish channels."  
  
"You know what? You could do something, Raph. Look to see if we have a translative book. We had found a couple. I'm not sure what languages they were though."  
  
"Fine." Raph stood up and exited the kitchen. Mikey felt better as in safer.  
  
"A donde estoy?" He asked once the one in the red left.  
  
"Donde. I think that means where. You wanna know where you are?" Mikey nodded.  
  
"You can understand me?"  
  
He swayed his hand side to side signaling a little.  
  
"Vivo... in sewer?"  
  
Mikey was disturbed by that answer.  
  
To be continued...

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Please forgive me if the story is weird or hard to comprehend. This is my first time writting in this format. Review and tell me what you think? Continue?


	2. Rice with beans y pollo frito

Don stood there wondering what he could do as language played a barrier.  
  
"Um...you want to watch the television?"

Mikey responds by nodding.  
  
"I'm sure that word is the same world wide." They got up and Don showed Mikey to the entertainment area.  
  
"Since you'll be here I might as well look this up." He heads off to his workstation. Michelangelo is fascinated with all the TVs and was left channel surfing until he finds a movie that catches his interest, 'I was a teenage IT'. Just then Leonardo and Master Splinter walk through the door with a couple of bags. Mikey just observes in awe. There was another of them? Aw, man. A huge rat.  
  
"I thank you Miss O'Neil for your generosity." The old rat spoke to the lady outside the lair.  
  
"No problem, guys but I've got to go. I'll see you later." And with that she was off.  
  
"Mikey, are you just going to sit there and watch or help us?" Leo questioned holding a bag up when he spotted Mikey on the couch. He recognized the others had called him that so he got up and went to lend a hand. Grabbing a couple of bags they went back to the kitchen. Guess he'll be seeing lots of this place. He helps unpack and put away food. Lucky for him there was no natural place for anything so he just stuck it in either which cabinet.  
  
"Want a soda?" Leo offered to which Mikey nodded and was tossed a cold one. He was surprised at himself for being able to catch it so he smiled a wide toothy grin.  
  
"Yeah, Mikey, your favorite. So now that this is done, what are they showing on TV?" They both headed to the couch.  
  
"Again? How many times are you going to watch this?" Leo sat down on the couch while Mikey thought it more fun to plop down when Leonardo noticed the lump on the back of his head. "How'd that happen?"  
  
Leo pointed to the bump but since Mikey couldn't see it he touched it.  
  
"Ay." That part of his head was sorer than the rest. Now he felt that spot he put his soda on it.  
  
"Hang on. Let me get you and ice pack." Leo got up and came back with the pack and handed it to him, which he placed on the bump. Where'd he get an ice pack? He hadn't seen it in before. Whatever. Raph came in the room with a book and saw Leo, next to Mikey.  
  
"So... you know?"  
  
"Yeah I do. How'd that happen?"  
  
"He hit a wall."  
  
"What? And you didn't do anything about it?"  
  
"What could've I done?!" Raph and Leo were talking about Mikey but two different things. Michelangelo must've understood that a bit because he snickered. So whoever these things were they were most likely related. What type of siblings would shout at each other like that? Parents? Was he their kid? That thought quickly grew bitter. I don't think so. Maybe they were like brother and sister? They both acted weird, he can't tell who's a what.  
  
"Well you didn't do anything! You could have tried!" Leo stood up.  
  
"Leonardo, Raphael, what are you so quarrelsome about now?!" Splinter came out of his room.  
  
It's that giant rat again. Ok, so maybe he was smaller than the other whatever's, but he was still large for a rodent. He seemed to be in charge. That had to be the parent. Was there another of them? Why was this one a rat? Then the one in the purple came back. Wha'd he call himself again?  
  
Splinter saw Mikey with the ice pack. "What happen to you, Michelangelo?"  
  
"He got a lump on his head and Raph did nothing to help."  
  
"Is this true, Raphael?"  
  
"Well...yeah sort of, but... I thought he was talking about somethin' else." Raph looked at Mikey who was smiling and half laughing. "You knew, didn't you? Shut up." He threw the book he found toward him.  
  
"You should have tended to your little brother first. There is no excuse for that."  
  
"Yes, Master Splinter."  
  
"Now what did you think Leonardo spoke of?"  
  
Raph looks at Don uncertain of what to say. "Mikey's... got amnesia."  
  
"What? He was acting fine before." Leo sat back down and looked at Mikey.  
  
Don spoke up. "...He's not..."  
  
Mikey really didn't care what was going on around him right now. The movie was more interesting.  
  
"Well atleast he's starting to act like himself." Raph sat down next to him and grabbed the soda and opened it.  
  
Master Splinter walked over to Michelangelo and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If this is true. Do you know who I am?"  
  
Mikey wasn't sure how to react since his teacher differed from all the others and himself, so he just looked worried in return. Splinter saw this and placed his hand back on his cane with the other one.  
  
"How did this happen?" Splinter focused his gaze on Raphael.  
  
Raph put his hands up in defense. "Hey, don't look at me."  
  
"It was me." Don stepped forward. "We were only playing."  
  
"I am not sure how to react to this. I can not imagine you doing this on purpose. Any of you for that matter." He thought about it for a while. "No one could have really seen this coming. I blame no one. But from now on you will tend to your brother till he is well."  
  
"Yes, Sensei."  
  
"And Raphael, you did not do anything to prevent this. You will help him."  
  
"Didn't you just say no ones ta bl..." He got a stern look from Splinter. "Yes, Master." He said annoyed.  
  
Mikey was looking at the big rat again. "Quien es?" He asked who's this was. "Porque es un raton?" And why he was a rat.  
  
Now there was more confusion. Splinter looked back down at Michelangelo. "He is not speaking our language, Donatello?"  
  
"Why do you always ask him? I was there too."  
  
"Fine then. Raphael?"  
  
"Phh. I don't know. I was just sayin'."  
  
Splinter sighed and asked Don again. "Donatello?"  
  
"I'm not sure how that happen. All I know is that Mikey could overall have a fluent conversation with a Spanish speaking person and that we're mutants. Put those two elements together and who knows what you'll get. Obviously the result that now is he."  
  
"I don't understand." Leo shifted in his seat. "He's been thrown up against walls plenty of times not to mention hit over the head. Why is he like this?"  
  
"I'm asking myself the same question."  
  
"It is ok, my sons. Only time will tell."  
  
"Oh, Don. Here." Raph picked up the book he'd found and tossed it to Don. "It's some Spanish/English dictionary thing. I read some stuff." He looks at Mikey. "A donde esta, mi perro?" Raph managed to spit out sounding weird. Mikey smiled at how he said it and shrugged.  
  
"Raph? Where's my dog?" Don looked through the book. Leo laughed.  
  
"What? I didn't say that. Did I?"  
  
"Yo no sabe tu tienes un animal." Mikey responded saying he didn't know he (Raph) had an animal.  
  
"See? What he said." Don gestured. Raph rolled his eyes.  
  
"It was a good start, my son." Splinter smirked. "I trust everything will be ok. I shall be in my room." He wandered off.  
  
Mikey sang. "Pollito, chicken. Gallina, hen. Lapiz, pencil y pluma, pen."  
  
"Can you say, freak?" Raph starred, as did everyone else.  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"A translation song. That should help you out." Leo switched his view to Don.  
  
"Maybe. Do you know more?" Don moved over to the couch. "Sabes mas?" Mikey shook his head.  
  
"I'm here to help any way I can. So call me if you need me." Leonardo got up and went to his room, to meditate.  
  
"Since it appears I'm the one who'll have to become bilingual you can hang out with him as I study." Don shrank back into his workplace leaving Raph. Mikey didn't look like he really cared as he enjoyed the movie.

* * *

The flick had been over for five minutes now and Raph had no idea what to do. "Yo tengo hambre, y tu?" Mikey stretched and walked back over to the kitchen, that room was growing on him now. He knew Raph wasn't going to understand what he said but confusing people seemed fun.  
  
"Uh...right." Raph followed. In the kitchen he sat down on a chair by the table as Mikey went around scavenging for food. "So you're hungry, eh? Why don't you cook something? You can cook?" Raph asked sounding more like a statement then pointed to a pot.  
  
"Tu me dejas cocinar?" He grabbed the pot making sure he was allowed to. Then he grabbed a cooking spoon. "A que voy a cocinar?" Mikey stirred the spoon in the pot as he shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. You're the chef. Think of something."  
  
Mikey placed the kitchenware down as he looked through the cabinets. A can of beans caught his interest. The metal looked a bit rusted meaning it was there for a while. Since they were in a can they didn't go bad. He picked it up and showed it to Raph.  
  
"Beans? You know how to do that?" This time Mikey wasn't sure what he said as he continued to gather multiple ingredients. He took down oil, salt, garlic, some red powder in a bag they never knew what it was, and oregano. "You making a concoction? What the heck are you gonna cook with all that?"  
  
Mikey placed a bag of rice next to the canned beans. "Arroz con abbichuelas." He searched the freezer for frozen meat and found chicken. "...Y pollo frito." Mikey waved the chicken thighs.  
  
"You're some sort of freak you know that? You never cooked with that stuff."

* * *

It was about 4:30 now. Don had spent about three hours in his room learning and looking up this weird syndrome. From what he read he wasn't even sure it existed. There had been reports of severe cases of amnesia were a person acts like a totally different one and may never regain their memory.  
  
A strange aroma stopped Donatello's search. It was coming from the kitchen. It smelled red. Red as in spicy, and zestful. Smell could have a color very much associate with food. Like green, that would mean old and rotten. Green could be looked at vegetables but that would fall under white, which is somewhat bland. He got up and went to the kitchen. At the door Leonardo and Master Splinter stood. Sensei smiled and Leo's look was endless. It had no definite expression. Either he could've had a mental melt down or take up stripping lessons if you asked.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Raphael is cooking." Master Splinter said quietly and pointed over to the stove in the kitchen.  
  
"Really?" Don peered in to see Raph over the metal machine as Mikey was patiently explaining to him what do to in a different language.  
  
"If this food taste bad it's your fault you know that." Raph seasoned a piece of chicken and threw it in a pan of hot oil. Little bits of the oil jumped hitting Mikey's arm. "Oops."  
  
"Ay, caliente! Caliente!" Mikey ran to the sink and washed it off.  
  
"I'm guessin' caliente means hot."  
  
Mikey gave him back a dirty glare. "Idiota."  
  
"You call me an idiot again I'll stick your face in the frying pan."  
  
"Come, my sons. Let them continue in peace." Splinter insisted them to move on.  
  
"But, Sensei." Don whined. "Things like this never happen."  
  
"He's right." Leo put in.  
  
"That's why I wish you to find the camera and record from a far." Leo and Don exchanged glances and took that as a cue and went off. Splinter watched that his two sons were nowhere in sight then took out the camera secretly from its hiding place.  
  
"How does this thing work again?" He faced the lens to Raph and hit the red button as the sign record came into play. "Ah yes, I remember now."

* * *

"Y los otros. Ello van a comer?" Mikey placed his dishes in the sink after eating, the food had been done a while ago. He kept looking out the door for the others. Satisfied, Raph leaned back in his chair rubbing his gut and picking his teeth with his free hand.  
  
"What about them? Let 'em starve."  
  
"What's going on?" Leo walked in.  
  
"Le maestro a cocinar." Mikey pointed at Raph.  
  
"He cooked." Raph pointed at Mikey.  
  
"Uh huh. ...Smells good. What is it?"  
  
"Arroz con abbichuelas y pollo frito."  
  
"What he said." Raph waved him off and Mikey stuck out his tongue in return.  
  
"...What did he say??"  
  
"Agh. Rice with beans and fried chicken." Raph got up. "Just go over there and look at it." He headed to the living room, Mikey following as Don walked by.  
  
"El cocino, verdad?" Don made quick talk asking if Raph cooked.  
  
"Si pero el no quieres a dicer que el lo hacer..." Mikey began telling him but got interrupted as he got bopped by Raph. "Ay." Mikey massaged his scalp with a hand and hit him back with the other.  
  
"That's it! You're dead!!" Raph leapt and the youngest brother ran. Don kept walking. Master Splinter came out of his room as the two zoomed by.  
  
"Raphael, Michelangelo. What is going on?"  
  
"Nothin', Sensei. We're just playing." Raph had Mikey by the feet as he held onto a beam for dear life.  
  
"It is good to see you helping your brother. Be friendlier about it. Let go of him."  
  
"Yes, Master Splinter." Raph let's go of his feet and Mikey falls.  
  
"Raphael! That is not what I meant."  
  
"You told me to let go."  
  
"You wish him to get injured more than he is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He is not well, you know that, treat him kindly."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Now I'll be in the kitchen eating fried chicken." Splinter smiled as strolled away.  
  
"You... you told him didn't you?!" Raph shouted to Mikey who was still holding on to the beam on the floor shaking his head. "You're still dead you know that." Mikey grinned in disapproval of that.  
  
To be continued...

Disclaimer: Based somewhat on the new episodes since I was to young to remember the old ones.


	3. Noises in the dark

"I am proud you took care of your brother today, Raphael." Splinter and three of his sons stood near the bridge that went over the indoor pool type thing that lay in the middle of their abode. Mikey was asleep on the couch. "You may all take turns watching out for him."

"Yes, Sensei." They all agreed.

"It is time for bed. Raphael, show Michelangelo to his room." Raph walked over to Mikey while Leonardo and Splinter spoke to Don. "Have you found anything to Michelangelo's situation, Donatello?"

"As you said. Basically time."

"Basically?" Leo crossed his arms.

"There might be the probability of him never regaining his memory." Don's head sort of lowered when he said that.

"How much is this probability?" Splinter furrowed his brows.

"One in two."

Leo raised his voice unintentionally. "50%?!"

"In most cases that probability is lower but because this type of unusual standard it raises the bar half way. I'm sorry."

"You do not have to be sorry, Donatello. We shall think of a way. Now, I will see you all in the morning." Leo and Don did as told and left. Splinter pondered this more with a look of puzzlement. He may not even be able to get sleep that night.

* * *

Raph had gone over to the couch to take Mikey to his room. He placed his hands on Mikey's shoulders and shook him. "Get up. This isn't were ya sleep."

"Eh?" Mikey rubbed his eyes and looked at Raph. "No." He turned away.

"You could go ta sleep in your room." Raph grabbed his shell and pulled him off the couch.

Mikey stood up. "Que?!" Raph pointed to a room. "Mi quarto?"

"Yeah. Your room. Get up there."

"Alla arriba? Como?" He looked around for a way up.

"Jump up, climb up, use one of Don's contraptions. No don't. Use the ladder. Sheesh."

Mikey climbs up and steps over to his room. Junk and stuff everywhere. Was this really his room?

"Que susio." He sees how messy it is before finding his elevated bed. It wasn't a bunk bed. Why did it have to be up? Probably to get away from all the stuff on the floor. There was no ladder. Great.

* * *

He got aboard after a while, having trouble accommodating. One thing, he couldn't sleep on his back. Not many people would but they do tend to roll over that way. Okay, so sleeping facing down was good. Sleep was right there. He could almost taste it. Maybe he should've brushed his teeth? Nah, to tired to. He hadn't even bothered to take off his pads and mask.

Din, din, din, din, poit.

His eyes flew open. What was that?

Huuummmmmm.... Sloosh. Din, din, din, din, poit.

Even better. Noises. Those noises weren't evident during the daytime. The commotion didn't let it. But that's all they were, noises. He breathed. He had been holding his breath? He wasn't a little kid. Atleast he didn't think so. He shouldn't be scared. What was there to be scared of?

Din, din, din, din, poit. Huuummmmmmm.... Squeeeaaak. Squeee...

Ok! No more. He tumbled out of his bed and fell. Yeah, five-foot drop. Ouch. He made his way out the room, but not before tripping over leftover pizza, walking over the bedroom beside his, which belonged to...

Leo slept oddly peaceful on his futon bed, even after the events of that day, on the floor. Who knows what he was dreaming about? He smiled every once in a while though. He finally awoke after his conscious met his subconscious of a presence being in his room. He looked around and saw Mikey staring at him who'd probably been there for how long? Hopefully that wouldn't be a new hobby of his.

"...Mikey?? What are you doing here? You should be sleeping. You know, like you were on the couch?"

Mikey had no clue who this was because it still would've been to dark to see if he have had his mask on. All he knew was that he wasn't going back to that room or alone.

"Are you afraid of something?"

He nodded and tried his best to copy the noises he'd heard. "Puot, blin, blin, blin, blin."

"Oh, yeah. You wouldn't know what that was. Fine. You may sleep here." Leo yawned. "Only tonight." He scooted over.

Mikey bundled in under the sheets beside him. "Buenas noches."

"Yes, good night."

* * *

20 minutes later and he still hadn't managed to fall asleep. Leo's snoring broke wind and woke up the ants and all the other creatures that lived underground. The noises didn't seem to be much of a threat anymore. He would probably rather risk them than this. As soon as he got up he heard them again.

Din, din, din, poit.

Ok, maybe not. He laid back down slowly and covered his head with a pillow. Suffocating seemed a better option.

* * *

Six in the morning Splinter is up and on the second level and checking upon his sons mostly Michelangelo. His steps are slow and quiet pacing his way by the rooms. Sleep did not come easy for him whatsoever. He had to meditate several minutes before lifting some of the stress there. His sons were in bed sleeping till he got to Mikey's room. Splinter froze and his grasp on his walking stick loosened as it fell to the floor. Michelangelo had not been in his bed and the room was clean.

Splinter stirred as he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. He first knelt down to get his stick and then went to go check it out. He knew it was Mikey as he got closer because of the not understandable singing and clinging of spoon and pots.

"Suavemente, besame. Yo quiero sentir tus lavios, besando me otra ves. Suave!" Mikey sang and danced to some salsa music coming from a radio he must've found in his room. Splinter watched smiling. It was unusual for anybody to get up before himself. Mikey stopped when the song finished and saw Splinter.

"Buenos dias." Mikey cheerfully said good morning which could also mean good day.

"Ah... yes." Splinter was at loss of words.

Mikey put the volume up when The Conga song came on. "Quieres bailar?" He danced around a bit.

"No. I do not dance."

"Bien. Tienes hambre?" Mikey points to a pot on the stove asking if he's hungry. Splinter nods as he sits down. Mikey serves him and puts it on the table. It was a white thick substance like a combination of oatmeal and cornflower. Its smell was sweet and milky as the vapor let off of it swirling little crystals of heat till it vanished.

"Es farina. Cuidado, es caliente." Splinter failed to notice how hot it really was till he felt irritation in on his tongue. Mikey handed him a cup to drink, green tea and milk. He really didn't drink tea cold or with anything added to it. It was sugary, in a good way, he was able to tasted it as it cooled off his mouth.

Mikey tried to sing along but ended up mumbling what he didn't know and saying he didn't know. "...no se... eh... Conga! ...blah, blah, blah... Conga!

"How did you know I liked tea or if I would like this type?" Splinter put his cup down.

Mikey shrugged. "No se." Then he went back to dancing. "Conga!" Splinter smiles and continues to drink his tea.

* * *

I knew he liked tea. I don't know how but I did. I also knew I must've been remembering. I even remember what happened when I started remembering things when I didn't remember. Whoa. What? Well I didn't want to tell the guys that I began remembering after the way they began to treat me all special like they should, because I am special. It only began the next day when I remembered Master Splinter liked tea. About all that food, cooking shows, lots and lots of cooking shows, the food always looked so good.

* * *

"Ah, hot!" Don ran over to the sink and spit out what was in his mouth before turning on the faucet to wash it off. It was nine o' clock now. Leo stared at his food.

"Maybe re-heating it wasn't such a good idea." Leo watched till his stopped bubbling, then saw Raph eating his own just fine. "Want to trade porridge?"

"This ain't porridge. It's like old lumpy vanilla ice cream."

Leo's face turned sour. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

Raph grinned. "More for me."

"Hey. You lied." Leo stopped Raph from dragging his plate any further from him.

"All for the expense of eating." Raph looked over to Donatello's bowl. "Don, you gonna eat yours?"

"Once my tongue isn't swollen anymore and I figure out how to cool that off." Don walked back over to the table and saw Raph's food had liquid in it. "No wonder. You cooled yours down by putting milk in it."

"So what if I'm smart?"

Mikey walks in the kitchen to see Raph eating away and Don's walking over to the fridge to get milk.

"Te dijo que leche lo ase mas bien." Mikey got a bagel.

Don placed the Milk on the table. "Raph, Mikey told you to put milk in there. The only smart thing that came from you out of it is that you actually listened."

"Mikey, you should learn to keep your big mouth shut!"

Mikey put a hand to his ear pretending he didn't hear him. "Que?"

"Callate la boca!" Raph spat back.

"Raph, you mastered shut your mouth. Impressive." Don poured milk into his bowl.

"What's more impressive is that it's the only thing I need to know too."

* * *

Mikey sat at the side of the pool thing they have in the middle of lair sloshing his feet around in the water. Leo walked out of the kitchen.

"Come, Mikey. You're with me today." Mikey walked over to Leo.

"Que es tu nombre?"

"Number? Why would you ask about numbers? Or where you asking my name? Anyway, it's Leonardo. Remember that."

Mikey shrugged. Like he would really. "Donde esta el bano?"

Leo scratched his head. "What's a bano?" (bah-nee-oh)

"...La toilet?"

"Toilet? Oh, the bathroom? Over there."

Mikey strolled over to it only to come back right after. He looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Yo no se a como." Mikey rubbed his neck looking off to a side.

"No. I'm not helping you. You're on your own. Figure it out."

* * *

"I decided we start with a warm up before trying to remind you to do anything extreme." They moved over to the small ramp they made when they first got this new lair and Mikey still had his memory. It had a pair roller blades, a bike, a scooter, and a skateboard. "Do you know which one of these are yours?" Mikey looked over the assortment of stuff and found the blades interesting so he picked them up.

"Not really. Those are Raphael's." Leo pointed to the skateboard. "That's yours." Mikey put down the blades and grabbed the board. He put it on the floor and balances himself on it. Trying to move was weird. He puts one foot down to push off but forgets to put it back up and slips backwards.

"Tortuga abaho!" He rocked trying to get back up.

"Maybe we should try something different." Leo lent him hand, and he got up.

"Where are your nunchaku?" Mikey was puzzled. "Your nunchuks? The things you swing around? What was in your belt yesterday?"

"Oh. Esta en mi quarto." Mikey points to his room.

"Go get them." Mikey goes over to the ladder and begins climbing. Leo rolls his eyes and uses a running start to leap to the second floor. Mikey finally gets up and sees Leo there.

"A como??"

"Nevermind how I did it. Get your things." Leo goes over to Mikey's bedroom door and peers in. "Whoa. It's clean." Mikey frowned. It wasn't ever clean before? He grabs his nunchaku off the table and sticks them in his belt.

"Alright. Instead of taking the ladder down just jump off." Leo points to the ladder and shakes his head no. He then points to the floor.

"Que?" He looks at Leo wondering if he's a bit crazy up there.

"Look. Like this." Leonardo pounces off the ledge soaring through the air gracefully, landing stealthily and quietly upon the ground.

"Tu eres loco! Yo no voy a hacer eso!"

"Yeah you are. Even if I have to push you off you still will."

Panicked, Mikey races over to the ladder as well as Leo who makes it there first. Leo climbs up and blocks the ladder. "No cheating." With no real place to go, Mikey just stands there.

"You're gonna jump." Leo slowly gets closer to him.

Somehow he knew Leo was serious about this. So if he had to jump off, he'll jump off, his own way. Mikey walks back into his bedroom as far possible till his shell hits the wall. He drops his nunchuks on the floor not wanting to loose them. Leo watches him from the door.

"What are you up to? The whole point of coming up here in the first place was to get them."

Mikey begins running and floor space he's on becomes lesser. He zips by Leo and dashes of the corner of the second floor ripping through the air scared of what the end result might be if he estimated wrong, but scared more of what Leo might've done if he hadn't. Feet first he slices through the water of the pool thing, smiling as he swam back up. Leo waited at the edge of it till Mikey came afloat.

"And you call me crazy?! You know how dangerous that was?!" Mikey just paddled around grinning in the middle, under the shadow of the bridge. Leo couldn't get to him unless he wanted to get wet and swim.

"You know how to swim. That doesn't come out of anywhere. You have to remember it because you were taught it, otherwise you'd be drowning. Are you listening?!"

Mikey liked this. He felt light swimming about. The water was sort of on the cool side but he didn't mind.

"Why not? It's a form of exercise." Leo took off his katanas and placed them by the couch. He came back and sat over by the water. The water was ok compared to other days when just touching it could lead to frostbite. He slowly inhaled and sunk below, crisp water surrounding him. He had a slow powerful stroke propelling him forward breaking through it smoothly and swiftly like a true sea turtle that he wasn't.

Mikey was getting that panicky feeling again. Leo had been below for 40 seconds now. Something grabbed his feet and he was pulled to a world of blue. Mikey saw bubbles, then Leo, then Leo's feet as he went up for air. Mikey followed and splashed him for doing that.

To be continued...

Disclaimer: Please keep in mind spanish words are pronounced differently then read. Just a warning for I dunno what...


	4. Chocolate Turtles

"I can't breath if you keep throwing buckets of water at me." Leo laughed and coughed as the hand made waves assaulted him. Mikey stopped when he heard whistling. Leo inhaled and dove below, Mikey copied.

Splinter walked out of his room singing a tune to himself. He thought he had heard splashing. Scanning the den and water he saw no one as the ripples settled to a halt. He went to the kitchen to check what his sons were up to.

"Did any of you hear water splashing before, my sons?" Splinter spoke to Don and Raph whom where seated at the table.

"Nuh uh." Raph responded from behind his headphones and Don shook his head as he read the Spanish/English book.

"Either I am going mad or you two better learn how to listen more carefully."

Raph put his hand up. "I'd like to say you're going mad." He grinned.

"I second that." Don joined.

"Do not start with me you two." Splinter smiled. "Have any of you seen Leonardo or Michelangelo?"

"Yeah. We voted Leo look after Mikey today so Don here can study some more. He left a while ago."

"Mikey had been sitting at the water tunnel before."

"I see." Instead of going back out Splinter went to search the pantry and came out with a pole, about five feet of rope, and chocolate bars. He tied one end of the rope to the tip of the pole and the other end to a bar. He was heading out the kitchen with it hanging over his shoulder.

"Uh, Sensei? What are you doing?" Don inquired what Splinter had done and was curious.

"Can you not see? I am going turtle fishing." Splinter left. Raph and Don looked at each other and shrugged before following as well.

"If it involves chocolate, I'm there." Don got up first.

"And now we know Splinter hides the chocolates somewhere in there."

"I heard that, Raphael!" Splinter sat upon the footbridge and threw in the lure. The chocolate was still wrapped so it wouldn't mess up. He sat quietly, eyes closed holding onto the pole.

"Is this really going to work?" Don had moved over to the ledge of the water and observed after a couple of seconds passed.

"You know, Master Splinta, I could check the end of that line for ya." Raph was ready to dive in at a moment's notice.

"That is not necessary, Raphael. For I have already caught one." Raph and Don looked at the line to see the most infinitesimal stirring of it.

"But that movement could be simply the water ripples."

"You could see something Donatello but it is different than the feel of it."

"What do you mean?" Don leaned over the water. He failed to notice Raph behind him.

"Watch." With a quick jerk at the pole a turtle wearing an orange bandana surface. The water had made him lighter so it was easy to pull him up.

"Eh... hola? Que pasa?" (Eh... hello? What's up?) Mikey smiled guiltily as he still held on to the chocolate hovering above him.

"Where is Leonardo?" Splinter pulled on the string to get Mikey's attention. Mikey gave a lame 'Leonardo who' expression to him. "You may have the bar." Mikey cheerfully obeyed.

"You're going to give it to him after he obviously lied?" Don protested.

Raph rubbed his chin. "I wonder how Leo is stayin' down there."

"There must be an air pocket someplace. Interesting."

Splinter tied another chocolate bar to the string and let it fall in. Mikey was about to swoop back in for it.

"This one is not for you, Michelangelo. You have gotten yours already." Mikey got out of the water and sat down to eat his bar.

Raph kept his eye on the string. "Anything, Sensei?" Trying not to look at Mikey pigging out.

"Hmm. Perhaps the lure has to be more tempting." Splinter pulled all the string back up and tied another chocolate bar to it. Then put it back down.

Ok. That was it. A minute had passed and Raph couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Don in. Don didn't see any excuse not to try to get the bars now that he was in there so he dove down.

"Look, Master Splinter! Even Don went in. I'll get 'im!" Raph jumped in.

Splinter laughed at his two sons who now fought for the milky goodness. One would go down for it first and get intercepted by the other. No one noticed Leo get out the water and sit by Mikey but Mikey, till he spoke.

"What are those two so contentious about?" Raph and Don stopped and saw Leo wiggling around two chocolate bars.

"Huh?" Splinter, Don, and Raph looked at the empty end of the string then back at Leo.

"Leo! You're dead!" Raph swam hard and fast toward him.

"No way! I'll get to him first!" Don got on land and ran over.

Leo looked at Mikey. "If you help me get away I'll split the merchandise with you." They shook on it as they stood and zoomed off. Don and Raph followed hollering.

Splinter still sat there and opened one of the many bars still beside him. He swayed his head side to side then bit into it. "Kids. ...No, not kids. Teenagers."

* * *

He'd seen his brother practice earlier. He wanted to do that rather than just sit there. His legs were getting stiff. They had been sitting there for a half of a half an hour, meditating. It was interesting and ok for the first 15 minutes for some reason but he was going to explode if he just had to sit there and think of nothing for any longer. He got up and stretched.

"You actually went longer than any of the others would." Leo spoke in his mantis state and opened his eyes. "You want to do something else?" Mikey nodded vigorously.

"Alright." Leo got up. "Got any ideas?" He tapped on Mikey's head. Mikey walked off for a minute and came back with his weapons.

"You want to train?"

"Si."

"...That's a first." Mikey was disappointed. How lazy was he really? He swung one of his nunchucks and it bapped him on the head. He rubbed the tender spot.

"Forget the weapons. Don't want you speaking Chinese next. Your head is starting to get better." Mikey tosses his chucks to a corner. "Let's do reflexes instead. Stay here." Leo leaves and comes back with a jar of pennies.

"I'll throw you a penny. You catch it, block it, or dodge it. Ready?" Mikey grins. "Let's begin."

Leo throws the first one slowly and he easily dodges it. He throws the next one a bit faster seeing the last one was to easy. Mikey catches it then drops it. The next one was to fast as Mikey feels it smack at his forehead. "Ok. Not that fast." He throws one normally and it's blocked, as next one and the one after that.

Mikey saw a pattern in his throws after a while. If Leo's wrist faced up he was aiming at the head; straight forward he could aim at his chest or an arm, and tilted down he could hit the stomach or a leg. He kept this in mind as his throwing speeds increased and it was hard to read the pennies so just looking at the hand would help. Leo caught on also. That wasn't a way to train. There was more to it than watching a wrist. Leo put the jar between his legs. Mikey was attentive. Leo reached in the jar one hand after another and held palms full of copper. He threw two at a time now. One hit between the eyes and the other his shoulder. Mikey tried dodging and blocking and he did with a couple. He gave up now, covering his head, and was still being pelted with cheap money. Leo sighed and put what he was holding back in the jar.

"Ok. I guess that's enough of that."

Mikey uncovered his head. "Tu me quieres a morir. Un hermano tu eres." Mikey mumbled something about Leo wanting him to die and some brother he was. He was joking of course.

"New assignment. Pick up all these coins and place them back in the jar without using your hands."

With the two toes he had? He didn't think so and looked at all the shiny round currency on the floor. Darn. He tried it anyway. Nope. Didn't work.

"There are other ways of doing that." Leo sat on the floor and pressed down a corner of a penny sending it flying up and he put the jar below it as it came back down. He must have a super bro cause he tried that and it didn't work. How it worked for Leo, who knows? Mikey gave up quicker this time. Maybe he could move it with brainpower! He stared at one of them, making weird faces.

"You're going to scare it into the jar?" Leo chuckled. "On the other hand you have a better chance doing that than anything else." Mikey picked up a penny and threw it at his bald head when he wasn't looking. Leo's face shot up to look at Mikey who pretended he didn't know anything.

* * *

The door. A door. A door that lead to the sewers. They lived in the sewers, eh? Mikey stared at the door he hadn't gone through and saw Leo and Master Splinter come through yesterday. Why do we have to stay inside? No ones said anything about not going outside, have they? I wonder.

He got up and looked around. Leo had gone of to the bathroom so there was no one to stop him. He inched his way toward the door slowly, silently. There was a foul stench that grew stronger the closer he got to it. By the time he'd reached the door the smell had practically knocked him out. That's what you'd expect from a sewer. If it were that bad at the door imagine what it would be beyond it. The odor somewhat familiar now but extremely grotesque made him decide he'd leave it be and go back to studying something else.

Searching again he found another door. The rat had come out of it before many of times. That must be his room. Wonder what could be in there...

To be continued...

Disclaimer: I know, shorter chapter than the others. I need ideas! Help me...plz? Review.


	5. Short journey to Splinter's Room

Mikey entered to find the rat meditating as he was before with Leo. Just sitting there in deep concentration. What point was there to doing that? Although the rat looks kind of calm. He always did seem like that. He paused and a thought came to him... he's always been like that...

He walked over and sat in front of him, nothing happened of course. Michelangelo waved a hand hurredly at Splinter's face which made a couple of his wiskers move and yet nada. Well since that didn't work he leaned back upon his hands and looked at the room. It was simple and Asian like. There was a tea set, lots of rocks, bonzia trees, and some guy in a picture frame on a table next to one of the minurature trees. Why did he feel like he knew who that was?

To get a better look he went to it. That was definetly some Chinese, Korean, Hawaiian, something or other Asian dude. He picked it up and a name came to mind. Yoshi. Yoshi? That sounded like a video game character.

"Be very careful with that, my son."

At the sound of Sensei's voice Mikey almost dropped it. Startled he placed it back down gently and turned to look at the rat who was smiling warmly. In a way that gave him the creeps but a fuzzy familiar feeling as well. Fuzzy probably beign the rat and all.

Master Splinter grabbed his walking stick off his lap and got up then moving toward him and the photo.

"That, was my master, Hamato Yoshi. You could say he was your grandfather."

So that's why he got that almost knew who it was memory. Mikey smirked. He had a rat for a father, a human for a grandfather, and his brothers or whatever they were. Life was interesting just then.

"I see you understand. Come. Let us see what the rest are up to."

Aw, but he just came from out there. None the less he followed behind back to the den like area.

"Hmm. Perhaps they are in their rooms." Splinter inquired as he scouted the lair with his eyes briefly. "Do you wish to watch some television instead?"

Mikey shook his head disaproving. That was all he had been doing lately, watching TV.

Conviniently Leo just happened to come back and Mikey's head slumped like an 'aww, him again?' type of expression.

"Well if your so 'enthused' of seeing me maybe we could skip a day and you could go hang out with Don."

That sounded like a better idea, a much better idea. In fact it was so good Mikey went off to search for Donnie himself. Dumb founded Leo and Splinter just stood there and watched him walk away. After a moment of silence Leo looked over at their master.

"I missed something."

"I'm sure you ment well, Leonardo."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"Ah..." Splinter stopped to think. He wasn't sure himself. _Perhaps he just wanted to spend some time with me. Or possibly he wanted to speak to someone who could understand him. Leonardo can be a little to disciplined at times. He was fine with Raphael yesterday. Michaelangelo could be up so something. He could be aware of new things now that this is a different part of him. One day I will have to allow him outside. I shall have to start his training all over again. This time it might be different for he seems to be more determined than..._

"Sensei?"

"Yes?" Splinter was unaware he was still in the den area and didn't finish his thought. His son stared at him a little worried. "...I will let you figure that out on your own."

Quickly he scurried off before Leo could interupt his passage of thought. Now Leonardo saw him go and frankly was confused.

_Maybe I should look at this situation through a different perspective. _Leo stared long and hard at the floor._ What if I didn't remember anything? ...I could fall for anyones lie. I wouldn't be able to tell who was telling the truth. ...I... I would not want to hang out with someone like myself? Wait... if I were to believe anyone we would have to keep a greater look out on Mikey. Oh, no. He could..._

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Michaelangelo encountered Donatello by his work station, tapping away on his computer. Soon enough they began a conversation or whatever Don knew so far. Luckily he sat at his computer and when he didn't understand a word he could type it in and translate it and thusly another reason to love the net.

"Ahora vas a estar conmigo?" (Now you're going to be with me?)

Mikey thought of that for a while. Leo hadn't actually meant for him to come look for Donnie but then again he could get away with it because Leo might think he took it literally. Mikey just then realized... he confused himself. "Pues, si. El en el azul..." (Well, yeah. The one in the blue...)

"...Leonardo." Donatello cut in reminding Mikey of the blue guys' name, although they don't really change in another language, they just sound different.

"...Ah, lo que creas... Leonardo, es bueno y todo pero es loco. Las cosas... malas cosas." (...Ah, what you believe... Leonardo, is good and all but is crazy. The things... bad things.)

Disclaimer: For the sake of readers, and my own, Donatello's and Michaelangelos discussion will be translated to English marked by this ' single line thing.

Don did some quick typing, pressed the enter key, read, and smiled.'Bad things? Like what?'

'Okay. Not just... hard.'

'Well now that you're here I can note your progress. So do you seem to be remembering anything lately?'

'There was this time in the rat's room...'

'...Master Splinter.'

'...What you call him...Sensei? ...And I saw this picture and knew who it was... sort of... that was about it.'

"Hmm. True. It is likely that some scents, events, and images may trigger memories. Interesting."

'What?'

'Nothing.' Don did some more typing and looked back at Mikey. 'I know. Do you have any questions? I'm sure you want to know a lot of things.'

"No." Mikey replied with the ever known word meaning the same thing both languages.

'Really? Why not?'

Mikey shrugged. 'What's the fun in that?'

'Your not making any sense and totally perfect sense at the same time.' He froze. 'Quick. Say something stupid.'

'Huh?'

'Just the first thing that pops into your head.'

'...Oh I got one. Every time I think of food I crave pizza.'

Don sighed in relief. _Yes_.

'Hey, what's this?' Mikey motioned over to pick up a beaker of liquid.

'Please don't touch.'

'Aww... Hey, are we all related? Any of you my sisters? Would we be considered siblings?'

'Wait, your talking faster than I can...uh...' _What was that word again?_

Unknowing he just said it in English. "...type..." Standard case of the Spanglish act.

'It's the one in the blue isn't it? Cause if it was we were sleeping in the same bed...' Just then Mikey experienced the largest shivers down his spine that even Don noticed. 'Forget it.'

It took a while for Don to understand what Mikey had just blabbed out but then when he did for some reason his eyes got all watery and he blew up in laughter. He keeled over after running out of breath unexpectidly and lay on the floor gasping for air. Mikey joined not knowing why but it was fun only to have Don do the same again and begin choking. Just then Mikey felt something by his leg and he jumped and ran. Don stopped to look at what scared off Mikey all teary eyed and holding his side to see a slightly agitated Klunk not understanding why Michaelangelo ran. Don burst into joy again and spooked Klunk and poor Donatello passed out from lack of air.

After a couple of seconds of pointless running Mikey stopped and searched to see if Don ran as well, which he didn't. Instead came a little orange cat came to his feet and prayed for affection as it rubbed against his foot. Mikey got the feeling of Christmas all of a sudden and it passed. Odd. Mikey picked up the friendly kitty and patted it while heading back toward the work station.

Shortly he gazed over at that door again, he'd have to find a way to go out sometime, then continued on his way.

A thought came to him then. Why did they have a cat if their father was a giant rodent?

He smirked and walked on.

To be continued...

Author: There. I'm not refering myself as the disclaimer anymore although I still am. I apologize for not updating and this chapter beign so short. My dad got another new computer and it doesn't have Word Processing... just word pad so that means no spell check/ 9r4/4r 1s /3ss3d D, or cool office assistans, I miss the paper clip guy...

As well I have been preoccupied and all that other good stuff you people hate that I do. :)

For this chapter I really wanted to update but in the process I'm not even sure if I was thinking when I typed it out. What do you think? Right now I'm focusing on repairing all the mistakes in my previous chapters. Yes, pitty me for I forget my own native tongue.

One more thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. :p


End file.
